Forgotten Friends
by Ismeme
Summary: No one really realized it, but Lisanna struggled with coming back more that she's like to admit. Even as Natsu rambles on and on about Lucy, she can't help but wonder...
1. Forgotten

**Author's Note:** Okay, so I've been having a pretty hard time lately, so forgive me if this is a bit dramatic. I hate how in every story these days everyone is making Lisanna out as a villain despite the fact that she's done nothing wrong, and then this came to me. I'd ask for reviews, but I don't think anyone cares enough. And if you hate it, go ahead and say it, I'm really past the point of caring. Anyways, back to the story, here goes.

* * *

"Whenever she goes out, she wears her hair like this..." Natsu pulled a chunk of hair into a make shift ponytail, demonstrating to Lisanna how Lucy wore her hair whenever they went on a mission. She gave the most sincere smile she could muster – which wasn't much – and turned back to the bottle in her hand, taking another shot. He had been talking about Lucy for the past half hour, going over everything from their battle with Phantom Lord to their latest mission. Lisanna sighed and forced the jealousy that pricked at her mind back down. Lucy deserved a friend every bit as she did. But that still only did so much to soften the hurt.

"What else am I missing? Oh ya, and her celestial spirits..." Natsu continued to ramble on, not even noticing that she had stopped listening a long time ago. In the back of her mind, she wondered if he ever talked about her like this. Probably not. But what about after her death? Did people talk about how much they missed her, or was she forced to the corners of their minds like a bad memory they just wanted to forget? Despite how much she rooted for the first one, she knew the truth. The bottle in her hand was now empty, and she set it aside to keep company with the many other bottles she had finished. She popped open another and took a shot. At this point, there wasn't enough alcohol in the world to make her feel better.

"So what about you, Lisanna?" She was snapped out of her daze by his sudden question. It took her a moment to process it, but finally she was able to respond.

"Me? What about me?" The alcohol had made her dizzy, her thoughts a little too jumbled. Natsu gave his usual oblivious grin.

"I mean, what's been going on with you? Any missions?" Of course. She had been back for a little while now, so it was about time she take a job and earn some money.

"Uh, no, not really." She was beginning to feel a bit better, at least he still cared enough to ask.

"What about Mirajane and Elfman? Now that your back, maybe you guys can form a team again." It took all her willpower not to chuckle. Like that was ever going to happen. Mirajane was done fighting, unless the situation absolutely called for it she would stick to being a bar maid. Elfman didn't need their help anymore; he had grown into a strong man in her absence. Lisanna felt her heart sink into her stomach. No matter how much she pretended, even she knew things would never be the same between them. They had changed so much, and in the process she got left behind.

"Maybe." Was her only response. It was best he didn't know.

"Well, that sucks. I remember when me and Lucy first formed a team. Our first job was to defeat this monster..." There he goes again. Lucy this, Lucy that. What had happened to them? You'd think that everyone would be so ecstatic about her return, especially him, but it seems like another girl had taken all the room in his thoughts. Don't be mistaken, she didn't hate Lucy. She had found a wonderful friendship, and that was nothing to be mad about. But Lisanna couldn't help but feel like she was being made into a villain. Like everyone had moved on with their lives, and now that she was back she was destroying everything they had built. Maybe it was just her imagination. She sighed and took another shot, letting the intoxicating liquid wash away her worries.

"You okay?" Lisanna was again caught by surprise. Though she didn't realize it, her head had been sitting on her knees, and she had no doubt that she looked pitiful.

"Ya, I'm fine. Just not feeling too well today." She fibbed. He wouldn't understand what she was going through.

He frowned and looked her over, trying in vain to spot the problem, before he stood up and took a seat beside her. She stared at him in shock, and in response he gave a heart warming smile. Though it was just temporary, some of the pain was relieved.

"Don't feel bad. It will get better soon." He pat her back and opened one of the many drinks she had snuck out of the bar. She wasn't sure how to respond; did he know how she felt, and just wasn't saying it? She gave him a closer look, as if it might reveal anything, but he seemed completely nonchalant. No, she was just imagining it. There was no way he could understand. Her mind was just giving her what she wanted see.

For a few moments, they just sat there. Lisanna once again let her mind wonder back to Lucy, despite the fact that he had stopped talking about her. It was almost like, in her absence, Lucy had taken her place. Become Natsu's friend, the girl that everyone in the guild loved. And no matter what she did, she was never taking that title back. It's almost like they had forgotten about her. So was that it? Since she 'died', she didn't matter anymore? She shook off the feeling. No, she still had her friends, regardless of what place she was in their hearts. It could always be worse. At least that's what she kept telling herself.

Her musing was interrupted by a sudden knock on the door. Natsu called whoever it was in, and the door gently creaked open. The one who walked through was none other than their favorite blonde haired mage.

"Hey, we're going on a new job. Erza sent me to come get you." Lisanna had to give Lucy one thing. She was sincere, and despite the fact that Lisanna was hogging some of her spotlight since she returned, she beared no ill will towards the girl. Really, over all, it was really just Lisanna doing it to herself. Natsu smiled up at his teammate and took off after her. Before they departed, Lucy gave a sweet smile and soft wave to the white haired mage. For the first time that day, Lisanna returned with the same sincere smile. And then they were gone.

Lisanna sighed and put down the bottle, knowing she was going to regret it in the morning if she didn't stop now. Why did things have to be so difficult? Or where they not really that hard, and she was just making it out that way? Who knows. Maybe she'll figure it out tomorrow. For now, the only thing she could do was wallowed in her pity, and hope that it eventually goes away. Her and Natsu would never be the same. Might as well except that now.

As they say, all that's well ends well. Lisanna chuckled to herself. What a lie that was.


	2. Forgiven

A/N: So the last chapter was more successful than I expected (and by successful I mean it got a few reviews) so I decided to add this. I promise this chapter will be cheerier than the last. Anyways, read, review, enjoy.

* * *

Lisanna wiped away some of the blood from her arm. The gash was bleeding horribly, but it wasn't much more than a superficial wound. Tearing off a piece of her shirt, she wrapped the cloth around the cut in hopes of subsiding some of the pain. There were several other cuts and bruises on her body, but at this point there wasn't much she could do about them. Sighing, she collapsed onto the grass and enjoyed the now peaceful silence.

After Natsu and Lucy had taken off for their job, Lisanna grabbed the first paper on the board that she could find. Maybe, had she not been half drunk, she might have thought to actually stop and read it. That lead her to where she was now, bleeding and broken after trying to take down a two ton monster. The worst part is that not only did she not defeat him, but she had a feeling he'd be back. This assumption was confirmed by the curdling roar that tore through the trees. On reflex, she jumped up and made a dash in the opposite direction of the sound. Next time, she'd have to remember to actually look at the jobs she was taking.

The monster was right on her heels, and despite the fact that he looked like an furry obese old man, he was pretty light on his feet. Lisanna kept changing animals, just barely staying to steps ahead of him. Why wasn't this thing put on the S-class board? Perhaps she wasn't as strong as she originally thought. Seeing as the monster was just a few feet behind her, Lisanna ducked into the trees, hoping the furry beast was moving to fast to turn. The plan worked out, and the monsters raced past her. She sat back and forced her breathing to return to normal. It's times like this where a team mate would come in handy. But with who would she even form a team with? Everyone was already happy in their groups, and the only ones she could think that would be willing to except her was Team Natsu. But she wouldn't do that. They already worked so well together, joining would only ruin that flow. She sighed and leaned back against a tree. The monster seemed to have disappeared, and even if it meant no paycheck, she was grateful for it.

That is, until she spotted the giant foot hovering above her head, ready to squash her like a bug.

There was nothing Lisanna could do but watch. She waited for the foot to crush her like an old grape, but to her surprise, nothing came. Opening her eyes, she look up to see the foot hovering just inches from her head, held up by none other than the she-demon herself, Mirajane.

"Mirajane! What are you doing here?" Mirajane was in her transformation spell, and instead of answering, literally threw the demon back, hitting several trees in the process. Had it been under any other circumstances, the scene might have been hilarious.

"What does it look like? I'm saving my little sister." The demon clumsily got back to it's feet, only to once again be knocked down by Mirajane. The process only had to be repeated once more before he was out cold.

"Wow! That was amazing, sis!" Elfman emerged from behind the destroyed trees, his comment making Mirajane smirk.

"Elfman! What are you guys doing here?" She wasn't ungrateful – heck, she'd be dead if they hadn't showed up – but it was still a little odd that they even knew where she was at. But, comparing that she was there little sister, maybe it wasn't.

What Mirajane did next surprised everyone. Instead of turning on mother mode she marched over and hauled Lisanna to her feet, looking her dead in the eye. Had anyone else been it that position they would have gone running home for mommy.

"What do you think you're doing?" Mirajane said in a firm tone. Even so, Lisanna could detect just the slightest hint of fear.

"I was on a job." She tried to square her shoulders in hopes on appearing more confident, but it was hard to appear intimidating to a she-demon.

"You call _this _a job? It's a suicide mission! What were you thinking, Lisanna? You could have gotten yourself killed!" For a moment, they stared at each other in defiance, before Lisanna broke. Falling to the ground, she curled herself into a ball and burst into tears.

Mirajane softened, releasing the spell and taking her sobbing sister into her arms. Elfman stood off to the side awkwardly, lost on what he was supposed to do. Female emotions were not his strong point.

"It's not fair..." Lisanna cried, Mirajane rocking her like she had when Lisanna was a baby.

"It's okay." Mirajane had no clue what was going on, but it didn't hurt to pretend.

Finally, Lisanna collected herself and sat up, a few sobs slipping through here and there. Mirajane no longer looked angry at her careless mistake, and some of the weight was lifted off her shoulders.

"Are you alright?" Mirajane asked as she went over some of her injuries. Luckily, she had thought ahead to bring some healing cream, and quickly began administering it. Lisanna took a deep breath and considered how to respond.

"Ya, I'm fine. I'm sorry I scared you like that." She said. Mirajane smiled up at her. That was all she needed to know that she had been forgiven.

"It's okay. Just don't scare me like that. We can't lose you again." Again. Of course. Lisanna didn't know what it had been like the first time she 'died', but doing it again probably wouldn't be any help.

"I promise, I'll never do anything like that again. I've learned my lesson, I swear." Mirajane finished up with the medicine and took a seat beside her wore down sister. Elfman was leaning against a tree, staring into space like the tough man he was. Mirajane wrapped an arm around her sister and pulled close, with Lisanna resting a head on her shoulder.

"So, are you going to tell me what's bothering you?" Mirajane asked. Lisanna gave her a quizzical look.

"What do you mean?"

"Come on, I've known you for years. There's nothing you can hide from me. So tell me, what's been bothering you?" Mirajane gave a sweet smile, and Lisanna had no choice but to give in.

"I just feel...left behind. Like everyone has moved on with their lives, and I don't matter anymore."

"You don't honestly believe that, do you?" Lisanna didn't respond. She already knew the answer.

"Don't think like that, okay? We're happy you're back, and so is everyone else. Things have changed, but they're always going to change. It's just a matter of whether or not you're willing to change along with them." Lisanna hate to admit it, but she knew her sister was right. There was nothing she could do to stop change, and she would just have to go along with it if she didn't want to get left behind.

"I guess you're right." Lisanna set her head on her knees, feeling no better than before.

"Hey, think of it this way. You still have Natsu and Gray and Erza and all them, don't you?" Mirajane didn't realize it, but that was probably the worst thing she could have said. Tearing pricked at the girl's eyes at the though of Natsu.

"Wait, what happened? What did I say?" Mirajane panicked, not sure of what brought the sudden onslaught.

Lisanna swallowed the tears and forced her voice to come out properly. "It's just...I don't matter to them anymore. All that matter's to Natsu anymore is Lucy. It's like he doesn't even see me."

Mirajane stopped to think about this. If she played her cards just right, she could use this to her advantage. "Maybe you're right...you and Natsu aren't what you used to be. I guess there's no point in giving it to you." Mirajane said slyly. As she was hoping, this caught the young girl's attention.

"Give me what?" She asked, curiosity bubbling in her eyes.

"Oh, nothing. Just this thing Natsu gave me..."

"What do you mean? What is it?" Now Lisanna was overflowing with wonder.

"Oh, like I said, it's nothing. Before he left, he gave me this thing that I was supposed to give you, but I guess you don't really want it. Maybe Lucy would like it more." Lisanna hopped up and began violently shaking her sister.

"Please! Please! Please show me!" Mirajane pretended to be uninterested.

"Okay, okay, if you insist." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a...wait, what was that thing? It was black and smooth and hard, but nothing remarkable. It looked like a piece of tile.

"What is it?" Lisanna asked, giving it a closer examination.

"This? I believe Natsu said it was...what was it again?...oh yes, one of Igneel's scales." Lisanna jumped back, shocked. Natsu wanted to give her one of his father's scales? But why?

"Why did he give this to you?" She asked. It was hard to believe that he would trust anyone with this kind of thing, let alone her.

"Hm, I thought that too. When I asked him, he mentioned something about how it was supposed to make you feel better."

"Feel better? About what?"

"He said you looked a little depressed, and he thought this might cheer you up, as a reminder of your friendship."

"Reminder...?" So Natsu really had noticed? He must have. She looked down at the scale, as if it might hold the answer to her question. It's amazing to think that he trusted her with something like that. Maybe he hadn't forgotten about her after all.

Mirajane stood up, scale still gripped tightly in her hand. Giving a soft smile to her sister, she took off in the opposite direction of the sleeping giant, otherwise known as Elfman. Lisanna hopped up and was right on her heels in less than a second.

"Hey! Are you going to give it to me?" Lisanna complained. Mirajane turned and gave a playful smile, holding the scale up for the world to see.

"If you want it, you'll have to fight me for it." With those words, she took off, her dress flailing in the wind. For a moment, Lisanna stood there dumbly. Then, almost as if the weight of the world had been lifted off her shoulders, life returned to her body and she took off after her sister.

Maybe she had been wrong. Maybe she hadn't been forgotten. Or maybe she had, and like them, it was time she just let go. But she could worry about that later. For now, she just wanted that scale.


End file.
